jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Screen Punching
What is the Tower of Screen Punching? The Tower of Screen Punching, or ToSP for short, is a Challenging ascending tower in Ring 1. This was the 2nd tower ever made in the game and was originally a Difficult tower. ToSP is a considerable step up from the first tower ever made, Tower of Hecc. With obstacles like the wedge-hug at floor 3, fake path at floor 8 and the brutal and lengthy floor 9, it was inevitably raised to Challenging. This tower originally had 9 floors, but it received a 10th floor when the Citadel of Laptop Splitting update dropped due to a new rule requiring towers to have 10 floors. When Ring 6 was released, floor 10 was superbuffed (Possibly to an insane difficulty floor) and was much harder than floor 9. It later got changed back to the old Floor 10, then the Floor 10 was removed and a new floor was added between Floor 5 (green) and Floor 6 (brown). ToSP was later reverted to have 9 floors as Floor 6 was removed, returning it to its original state. Players should go to beat this tower after Tower of Stress, Tower of Traps, Tower of Cold Hands, or Tower of Linonophobia if you're very seriously challenging yourself. Be extremely careful and pay attention since this tower has many deceptive jumps and hidden traps and players sometimes call it a nerfed Version of Tower of Traps. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower *'Floor 1 (Pool Floor)': This floor starts out with easy jumps. Jump to the top and you encountre 4 paths. 2 lead to a path in floor 2 and same for the other 2. All 4 are very easy. 1 has a wraparound like thing but you actually need to jump on it. Difficulty: Easy. *'Floor 2 (Double Spinner/Ladder Climb Wraparound Floor)': After doing 1 of the 4 paths in floor 1 you see the one you chose brought you to a certain area. 1 is just very easy jumping on 1X7 platforms until you reach spinner. The other is jumping up to a platform that brings you to platforms that fall (or used to fall). After those just jump on the others until the spinner. The spinner is simple so just jump on both then jump across everything else. Now there is one of the trickiest jumps of the tower, that truss, which you have to be very careful and you have pretty much a 20% chance of failing here, and this is one of the jumps that most drop people of the tower, many people will fall here, however, you will do the jump after a bunch of tries. Difficulty: Hard (Ladder Jump). Continuing the Tower *'Floor 3 (Weird Wedge Run Floor)': After the very hard ladder you see a hellish wedge challenge. But don't worry, its easily skipable by going sideways on it at the very top of the first wedge, moving backwards, and jumping up. After that keep going, do the wrap rounds, and jump into the box-like thing and climb it. Then do the easy tightropes and jump on the falling 1x1 bricks until the end. Difficulty: Medium. *'Floor 4 (Truss Floor)': Climb the ladder and start going. Climb the truss and jump to the others. Jump to the "LOL" ladder and go past it. The swings aren't too hard so just jump past them but don't rush or you else you will end forgetting to jump. Do the sideways truss and move on. Go to the end, jump up the platforms, and you're at green. Difficulty: Medium. *'Floor 5 (Walkway Floor)': At the start of the floor, You have to do a pretty long jump, then keep going and walk through the invisible walkway which is just ahead of the platform. Keep going past another invisible walkway and there's a invisible ladder. After that, jump on top of the wrap around to the long platform. Keep going and climb the ladder and reach the falling platforms, this is probably the most slippery part of the tower, sometimes, You character may bounce and will you end forgetting to jump. SO DON'T RUSH!!!! or else you will slip back to Floor 3 or even to the bottom. Difficulty: Hard. *'Floor 6 (Outside Section Floor)': The floor starts with an annoying truss that you must jump to like the ladder in Floor 2 ending which may take some tries, but don't worry, it's much easier! After jump up until the 1 studs and be careful because of the last two spins out of control when you jump on them. After go until you see a slanted wall, climb up, jump to the next platform, and you can skip climbing up the second. you can easily do the killbrick platforming by continuously jumping then get to the thin platform and jump past and run to the outside area. The outside is easy if you're careful with the ladder. You might hit your head on the ladder but if you hold forward you can save it by climbing it on the bottom. After, head back inside again and there it is, one of the trickiest jumps of the tower and the hardest part of the floor, you first have to do an easy wraparound but after you have to make sure you get to the platform (You have a 1/3 in chance of falling here) if you do the jump, then climb the truss to Floor 7. Difficulty: Difficult. *'Floor 7 (Conveyor/Swinging Platform Vertical Wraparound Floor)': Continue the floor until you see smaller platforms. Those are conveyors. Keep jumping to the killbrick section and try not to let the conveyors push you into them. After that avoid the corners of the next platform. Jump in the middle of each part and continue. The wall has many 1 studs, just platform through however you want. The swing holds a sort of difficult jump but just jump on the swing and try not to fall, though you can save yourself. Continue to right after the swings where you see the giant killbrick covered box. Go sideways for a big skip to the top of it and move on to Floor 8. Difficulty: Challenging. Finishing the Tower *'Floor 8 (Black and White/Healing Floor)': Continue past the platforms on the wall (not much explanation for them) and do the wraparounds. Go up the box and avoid the kill bricks. Go up until you see two paths. The easier path is just ahead of where you climb the truss and jump down to the other truss. Run through the platforms that make you hit kill bricks and heal if needed. Jump up, do the kill brick head hitters, and go to Floor 9. Difficulty: Difficult. *'Floor 9 (0.35 Stud Wraparounds Floor)': Here is the hardest floor of ToSP. Go through the 1 stud jumps to the transparent platforms, it is invisible on the wall but just hug it. Lots of places have invisible platforms but its simple to know where they are, but be E'XTREMELY careful and don't ever RUSH there, if you do, most of the time you will slip back to floor 7'. Once you do another 1 stud jump in the middle and jump to the next, it will give damage because of its an invisible kill brick. Do the tightropes carefully. Jump past the kill brick wraparound carefully and jump on the one after. Carefully jump to the 0.35 wraps and do the one you skipped to the end. Jump on the wraps to the other kill bricks and jump over them. Jump through the transparent platforms to winpad. Good game! Difficulty: High Challenging (Near Intense). Tips *'CARE TIP: '''DON'T RUSH!!!!! This is probably the tower that requires the most attention, care, precision and focus on the ring, '''If you rush on this tower, '''your character will probably '''SLIP very easily. By rushing on ToSP, your chances of falling increase by 10 TO 12 TIMES!!! So remember, stay calm, relax and take your time - there are many hidden traps, so rushing means nothing in this tower!' *Pay attention, Be careful focus and be slow in the entire tower, these are the main objectives of the towers. Continuing from this point After beating this, it's recommended that you beat Tower of Shattered Dreams. If you have already beaten Tower of Falling and Failing, or if you have already beaten both of them, it's recommended you go for Tower of Impossible Expectations. If you've also beaten that, then you have 2 choices: either go to Ring 3 or go for Tower of Rage. This tower should be your tower before going onto Ring 5. Trivia *This is the only tower to have 9 floors, though a 10th floor was added several times before the developers decided to keep it at 9 floors. *Don't use a skinny character, if you do, The falling platforms at floor 5 can be very tricky since your character might bounce and you will end forgetting your jumps. Music *Floor 1: Wii Sports *Floor 2: Banjo Kazooie - Mumbo's Mountai (Ticker's Tower) *Floor 3: Chrono Trigger: Chrono's Theme *Floor 4: Team Fortress 2: Kazotsky Click *Floor 5: Fire Emblem - Super Smash Bros. Melee *Floor 6: Super Smash Bros: Brawl - Brinstar (Previously DJ Birdy - Chicken Dance) *Floor 7: Rollomatik - We Love to Party *Floor 8: Dance Pop It Don't Drop It (Kiddie's Inventory) *Floor 9: Fight Fight Fight - Keith Morrissey